LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P7/Transcript
(Lenius is seen with all of the heroes gathered around him) David: So then, what's this about? Lenius: Don't ask me that. (David is confused) Lenius: I know what you want to know. Who they are, why they've come here. More importantly...What they are. Daniel: So, you know what these things are? Lenius: Oh Daniel. Daniel, Daniel Daniel...We've been fighting these guys for over 500 years. Heroes: WHAT?! Lenius: If I'm truly gonna tell you what they are, I need to explain how they came to be. (The scene cuts to a large white void) Lenius (Narrating) During the creation of our Multiverse, four beings were created to build this world...The Creation Spirits. These god like beings forged our worlds and helped all life inside of it to prosper. But one of them had a different agenda...Dalzo. (It then shows a scene of Dalzo with an army of Shadows) Lenius: (Narrating) With jealousy and madness, Dalzo lead his creations throughout all of the Multiverse and slaughtered countless innocent lives. He himself killed most of The Creation Spirits. But the leader, Solneer, caught Dalzo at his weakest and shattered him, dying in the process. Since then, The Shadow has lingered, waiting for the day they can take the Omniverse for themselves and finally absorb it and all it has to offer within. (The heroes are then seen all shocked) Masaru: Damn, these guys sound like bad news. Lenius: They are. If they get The Omniverse in their grasp, there's no telling what might happen. Lexi: *Looks at Jack* Jack? You okay? Jack: Yeah... Just... Worried is all. Lexi: Hmm. Kotoko: Nagisa, you're the smart one. What do you think of this? Nagisa: *Sighs* I'm not sure what to think. I do know the 3 of us must stick together. Kotoko: Yeah. We'll be fine long as were together. Right? Masaru: That's right. We'll defeat this threat. Nathan: I gotta go let Ashlynn know about this. Marion: *Whimpers* This is worse then I thought... David: *Eyes closed deep in thought* ...... (Daniel looks around the room confused) Daniel: Um, guys? Where's Cloe? David: Hm, now that I think of it, Seris isn't here either. Lenius: Seris is outside trying to get on his feet from that Shadow's attack. Daniel: Then where's...Oh no. (It then cuts to Seris sitting on a bench inspecting the ice protruding from his wounds.) Seris: These ice powers are getting better and better. The power to heal. What else can they do? (He then hears someone approaching from behind. He turns and finds Cloe.) Seris: Do you need something? (Cloe slaps Seris across the face, knocking off the bench. He gets up grabbing his face) Seris: What the hell was that for?! Cloe: How does it feel Seris? Seris: What?! Cloe: You come to us, and you think it's right to treat us all like this? Seris: Hey, you all start half this shit. Cloe: No we don't! You just take pleasure in getting a rise out of all of us! Seris: Did your boyfriend tell you that? Or is he really your boyfriend? Cloe: What do you mean? Seris: Don't pretend to not know bitch. You only like him because he's royalty, because he has money. You feel no love for him, only pleasure in taking advantage of him. You're nothing but a gold digging slut! (Cloe blasts Seris with psychic energy, knocking him down as ice covers his burns and starts to heal. He stands with an angered expression while forming ice daggers) Seris: You really want to go you fucking whore?! Cloe: Bring it on! Seris: Oh, I swear when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-! (Seris is knocked out as Cloe sees a Praetorian guard standing behind him. It then looks up at her and slowly nods as she too is struck on the head. The scene is shown from her point of view, which is blurry as a Praetorian approaches her as she falls down. She sees two Praeortian's stand over her as she blacks out. It then shows her sleeping in a strange dark room dressed in a Shadow Gladiator outfit as she slowly awakens and sits up as Seris is seen on the floor doing the same.) Seris: Ah, my head... What the hell just happened? Cloe: *moans* I'm not sure. (Cloe looks around the room) Cloe: Where are we? Seris: I don't know. But I don't like it. Cloe: *Feels her wrist* !! My Morpher! Where's my Morpher's gone! Seris: You're worried about that right now!? Cloe: I need my Morpher to change to my E-10 form or call my friends! Without it I- (Suddenly the door slowly raises as a bright light is seen entering the room, causing Seris and Cloe to turn away. They then stand and walk out, revealing them to be in a large arena with Shadows lining the stands cheering. The two look up and see Andrak approaching the large pedestal up top) Andrak: Welcome brave warriors, to The Slaughter Pits! (The Shadows cheer loudly as Seris and Cloe look at each other confused) Seris: Shadows must've got us. Cloe: Yes, I can fucking tell. Seris: Hey, shut up. It's your fault we got here. Cloe: My fault!? How is it- Andrak: Cloe Carter! Seris Lorthare! How nice to see you both again! Cloe: I don't share the feeling. Seris: Okay you bastard! What's going on!? Andrak: You two have proven to be great thorns in both me and Alkorin's sides! So I have taken it upon myself to see that you both die...brutally. (Seris and Cloe look at Andrak with scowls) Andrak: Oh, and don't mind the outfit Carter, had to give the soldiers a reason to pay attention. (Cloe looks down at herself, finally noticing her new outfit. A number of soldiers make various nods of approval, while Seris laughs as Cloe stares at him embarrassed.) Andrak: Here's how this works: You two will fight against my best warriors inside of this arena. And if you win, you're free. Die, and your bodies will be fed to the rats! Cloe: Great... This is the 2nd time I got captured and forced to fight in some death arena... Seris: What a day this is starting to be... Andrak: Oh, one more thing Cloe: I took the liberty of holding on to this for you. *Holds up her morpher* Cloe: *Gasp* No... Andrak: Anyway, let's get this show started boys! (The crowd cheers as multiple doors open with Shadow warriors and Pures exiting. Seris creates two ice daggers as Cloe's hand glow with psyonic energy) Seris: Just for the record, I blame you for this. (It then cuts to the other heroes trying to search for Seris and Cloe) Daniel: Where could they have gone? Rex: I'm not sure. Wherever they are, they're probably safe. Probably. Lexi: I'm not sure... Nagisa: She's right. Looks like there was a fight. Sarah: Who was fighting though? Marion: I can see some ice shards on the ground. Do you think...? Kotoko: Yeah. Cloe and Seris were ready to kill each other Levi: Yeah but there's not much ice. Something stopped the fight. Brody: Levi's right. Something isn't right. David: Guys, I found something! (The heroes gather to find some drag marks on the dirt) Lenius: That's not good. Jack: Looks like someone was dragged. Preston: Who was dragging who though? Hayley: *Follows marks* The tracks stop here. Lenius: If they stop there that can only mean one thing: The Shadows got them. (The heroes all look at Lenius surprised) Calvin: You're not serious are you!? Lenius: I am... They ambushed them and took them though a portal. Daniel: No... Cloe she's- Jane: WHERE!? *Rushes to Lenius grabs his shirt* WHERE DID THEY TAKE CLOE!? Lenius: I don't know! She and Seris could be anywhere! Jane: WHO CARES ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE!! THOSE FREAKS GOT CLOE!! WE GOTTA- (Before Jane could say anything else a beeping sound coming from Lenius pocket) Jane: What is that? (Lenius reaches into his pocket and pulls out his communicator, which is flashing red) Lenius: Oh shit. Daniel: What is it? Lenius: It's a distress beacon. Daniel: From where? Is it Cloe? Lenius: No, I sent a squad of M.A Soldiers down to an old Shadow Lab that we found in the woods. Something must be happening down there, but I don't know what since the whole place should be abandoned. Levi: What do we do? Lenius: I'm going to find them. Marion, Sarah, Rex and Daniel, you're with me. I feel like we may need some backup with this. (The five heroes leave as the others head back to Sentinel HQ.) Kotoko: What happens now? Brody: I guess we wait for them to come back. Until then, remain alert. The Shadow could be back at any time now. Masaru: Got it. Brody: Hopefully Seris and Cloe are okay. Jane: I hope so. (The heroes enter HQ and head off to bed. The scene cuts to Seris's communicator receiving the same signal from his nightstand. The signal turns to a call as a strange gurgling noise is heard from the other side before cutting out) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts